President Santos Year Four: Mad Season
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Finally finished! Part IV of the Santos Administration arc. Santos runs for reelection.


President Santos Year Four: Mad Season

_President Santos is running for reelection against a popular, moderate Republican challenger and has to deal with a crisis that could end his chances for a second term. It's just another year at the office for the Santos Administration…_

_Santos Campaign Headquarters, February 2010_

"So, have you heard the latest?" Ronna Beckman asked Will Bailey, who was watching the latest poll results from New Hampshire on CNN.

"You mean about Senator Ashby deciding to go ahead and challenge Santos for the nomination? Yeah, I did. Toby called me."

Ronna frowned. "I heard Josh is really upset."

"Josh is always upset about something." Will briefly turned his attention back to CNN, which now had a breaking news story about Ashby's announcement. "This could be a real problem. Paul Ashby has been consistent in his criticism of Santos's Kazakhstan policy."

"But the President still has the support of most of the Party's base on domestic issues," Ronna reminded him. "If Ashby's a one-issue wonder, he'll be a spoiler more than an actual threat."

"That's not the only thing that worries me," Will picked up a copy of USA Today. "Did you see this guy's latest poll numbers?"

"The governor of Kansas?" Riley Gardner had gained a reputation as "The next Arnold Vinick" for his popularity among moderates and independents, and, unlike many in his party, strongly supported Santos' foreign policy. "I thought Sullivan was still the front-runner." The former Republican vice-presidential candidate had moved to the right to appeal to the GOP base and had done well in Iowa.

"Not anymore. Gardner's got mainstream appeal; he was in the Gulf War like Santos, and he's still in the Navy reserves. The troops love this guy." Will looked at Gardner's picture. "You know…if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was a dead ringer for Jack Mannion!"

"The former police chief of Washington?" Ronna studied the picture. "Yeah, you're right-he does!" Ronna sighed. "This is going to be a long campaign…"

_Democratic National Convention_

"We have 2,000 votes for President Santos…three hundred for Senator Ashby. The final votes from California have not yet been cast; Mr. President, we do not yet have a nominee!" The Convention Speaker rang his gavel as cheers and boos came up from the convention floor.

"This is like 2006 all over again," Will groaned. "Why can't we ever have a simple campaign?"

"At least it's just between Ashby and Santos." Ronna's cell phone beeped. "Hello? Oh, Sam. Yeah; it's still a tight race here…what? Oh." Ronna looked at Will. "Can you take over for me? Josh and Sam need me back at the Oval Office."

"Is it serious?"

"It sounded like it." With things the way they were these days, Santos had been spending more time at the White House than he had on the campaign trail. That was partly what had allowed Ashby to get as far as he had. "It's a good thing the Convention's being held here in Baltimore. At least I don't have to go halfway across the country when there's a crisis." Ronna smiled at Will. "Let me know if anything changes."

"Oh, yeah…like the fact that we could be out of jobs in the next couple of days." Will sighed. It was times like this he wished he was still helping Toby write speeches.

_White House Situation Room_

"Satellites detected the troop movements about three hours ago. Our sources in Astana have confirmed at least three Russian armored divisions and a smaller but equally distributed force of Chinese infantry along the Kazakhstan border." General Alexander pointed at an enhanced image on the main screen. "The Russians claim these are just exercises. We haven't heard anything from the Chinese yet."

"Any response from the Kazakhstan government yet?" Santos looked at Kate Harper.

"I think they're waiting to see what happens at the Convention like everyone else." Santos' National Security advisor scowled. "The Russians and the Chinese couldn't have picked a worse time to start playing chicken with each other."

"Well, we'll just have to let them know that their actions won't decide the outcome of this election; the American people will." Santos stood up. "Thank you, everybody. Keep me informed. If you need me, I'll be at the Convention."

_Democratic National Convention_

The hall erupted in applause as Santos came onstage. "Four years ago, I asked you to pick who you thought was the best candidate for the Democratic Party. I was deeply honored and humbled that you chose me then, and I am very deeply honored that you chose me now. I want to congratulate Senator Ashby for running a vigorous campaign, and I thank him for his support now. And now the real challenge begins. It's time to take our message to the people once again and ask them for the opportunity to lead this great nation for another four years!"

Will applauded loudly as Matt and Helen waved at the crowd. Once backstage, Santos took Will aside.

"You heard about what's going on with Russia and China?"

"Most of the country has by now, Mr. President. What are you going to do?"

"I'm sending Arnold to meet with the ambassadors of both countries. If anyone can settle things down, he can."

"I hope so, sir."

_U.S. Embassy, Kazakhstan, Three Weeks before Election Day_

Both ambassadors were scowling, but not at each other, Good, Arnold Vinick thought. At least if they're mad at us they won't be staring daggers at each other.

Out loud, Arnold said, "So that's the deal. The Kazakhstan government agrees to give all three of us-China, Russia, and the U.S.-equal drilling rights. You pull your troops back from the border and allow NATO peacekeepers to monitor their movements from now on. And I want assurances from both of you that there will be no more 'Incidents'. We'll be redeploying a significant number of American troops as part of this arrangement, so if there are any more…incidents…I'm sure that Britain, France, Germany, Italy, Poland, Australia, and Canada will have a few words to say about them." Vinick paused to let that sink in. "Look," he continued, "I know you guys have problems. China's economy is becoming stressed and overheated; Russia is losing its native-born population and has to compete with its former Republics for resources. But starting a nuclear war over oil fields that aren't yours to begin with isn't the answer. We've offered to share new drilling technology with both countries in Siberia and Manchuria. Let us help. It's better than the alternative."

For the first time, the ambassadors looked a little sheepish.

"I believe I can convince my government to cooperate," the Russian ambassador said.

"We have no desire to start a conflict with America and its allies," the Chinese ambassador added.

Arnold grinned. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

_The White House, Two Weeks before Election Day_

It had been a tough campaign, but also a very uplifting one. Gardner had proven himself to be intelligent and competent at the debates and Santos knew this was at least one reason why the race was still neck and neck. Not that it had done anything to ease anyone's mind about the Kazakhstan problem. American forces were still on high alert after a series of "Incidents" with the Chinese. With the Russian government still angry with America's support of Georgia and Belarus, talking to them was like talking to a brick wall.

"You know, maybe Kate was right," he said to Arnold Vinick as they watched another debate between two talking heads on Fox News. "She always said the next big war would be about oil."

"It hasn't reached that point yet," Vinick reminded him. "We just have to keep trying harder to remind them that they're not the ones setting the agenda over there."

"Tell me the truth, Arnold. Was I wrong to keep those troops in harm's way?"

"President Bartlett put them there to prevent World War Three. It's not your fault two third world countries with first world weapons don't get along. Besides, it looks like the deal is holding. We'll just have to wait and see."

Santos nodded. "At least Gardner understands that, too. You knew him when you were in the Senate, didn't you?"

"His older brother and I went to Stanford together." Arnold smiled. "He once said Riley should have gone into the family law firm; that he was too smart to be a politician."

"And now one of us is going to have one hell of a mess on his hands if things get out of control over there." Santos grimaced. "I wouldn't have wished this past year on my worst enemy."

_Election Day_

"…And with New Mexico still too close to call, neither Santos nor Gardner have conceded defeat yet," the reporter was saying. "Here at the Gardner campaign, aides are keeping silent as to whether Gardner will challenge Santos if he loses the electoral vote but wins the popular vote."

"Well, I sure don't want to get into a nasty court fight." Santos rubbed his eyes.

"Gardner's not like that. Arnold was right. He's a decent man. Whatever happens, I'm sure either one of us will be graceful in defeat." Helen laid her hand on Matt's shoulder. "And with what's been going on, either one of you would be equipped to handle the job. That's what matters the most right now."

Santos looked up at his wife. America's enemies always underestimated the country's resolve. When the chips were down, Americans came together. Whoever won tonight, the country would be in good hands. He was sure of it.

THE END


End file.
